


Bad words

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [28]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Takao le jala el cabello con fuerza, y Akashi le observa con sus ojos perdidos en placer.





	Bad words

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunta el azabache con la voz ronca, entre algunos graves jadeos que se le escapan de los labios de manera inconsciente.

Akashi asiente, pero la respuesta no le basta a Takao, quien busca un sí agudo y alargado por parte del pelirrojo. Así que detiene el ritmo de sus embestidas, y jala los cabellos rojos con la suficiente fuerza para que Seijuro le vea con esos bonitos ojos perdidos en el placer que ser penetrado con fuerza por alguien que, se supone, le desagrada a cierto punto.

—Pregunte… —Kazunari suspira al sentir como el recto de Akashi se contrae sobre su pene, y _«Maldición, se siente tan_ jodidamente _bien follarse al heredero Akashi como si fuera una puta en celo»,_ piensa Takao después de un par de segundos sin moverse de su posición—… si se sentía bien ser follado como la perra adinerada que eres.

Seijuro gime largamente cuando Kazunari vuelve a jalar sus cabellos con fuerza, y traga la saliva que se ha acumulado en su boca antes de responder: —Sí…

Takao parece satisfecho con esa respuesta, y se acerca con brusquedad para besar con desesperación los resecos y vomitivos labios de ese chico que le busca a la menor oportunidad para tener sexo.


End file.
